1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible structures, and in particular, to collapsible sunshades that can be used for multiple purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collapsible sunshades have been well-known for some time, as illustrated by the sunshades shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,024,262 (Huang), 4,815,784 (Zheng), 5,732,759 (Wan) and 5,553,908 (Shink), among others. All of these sunshades are provided solely for the purpose of blocking sunlight at a window or windshield when the vehicle is parked. None of these sunshades are capable of being used when the vehicle is in motion.
There are other sunshades that are adapted for use when the vehicle is in motion. While these sunshades can provide partial shade to the occupants inside a vehicle, these sunshades are not effective in blocking heat and sunlight.